Timeless
by Kingsdaughter613
Summary: The Exile is a Force ghost and Revan is in stasis. This takes place following their defeat in The Old Republic: Revan, during the 300 years before Revan's release in a ToR flashpoint. It will now include his death in a later flashpoint.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Revan or the Exile, or any of their companions. I just own their games, (one copy each.) I do not own Revan's new book or ToR. I just have a kindle copy of the first and a pre-order for the second. (Collector's edition, of course.)

**WARNING!** This fic contains **MAJOR **spoilers for Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan. You have been warned, so don't read this if you don't want to be spoiled.

**Star Wars**

**The Old Republic**

**Timeless**

Dramatis Personae:

Meetra Surik, Jedi Knight, The Jedi Exile (This name is CANNON.)

Revan, Jedi Master, Prodigal Knight

They stand there, two Jedi and a Sith, facing the greatest evil the galaxy had ever, _would _ever, know. Then Scourge's blade enters her shoulders and time stopps as the Exile fell.

There is no time in the Force, for what need do the dead have for time?

KoToR KoToR KoToR

Revan watches Meetra fall in shock, and the momentary distraction costs him dearly. Lightning, bursting from the emperor's fingers, courses through him, setting his flesh aflame. Dazed, he can only watch as Scourge lifts his lightsaber high, the Sith only awaiting the Emperor's command.

A command never given. Thus does time end. There is no time in stasis. Only an endless eternity. So Revan lives, lives on in a place beyond time.

KoToR KoToR KoToR

Meetra watches her commander, her master, her _friend_, sorrow etched on her translucent features. She has chosen to remain by his side, chosen not to enter the Force just yet. She will, in time. Soon perhaps. But not yet.

The dead have no time and soon may be an eternity yet, before she joins the Force. For now she helps Revan. What the Emperor drains, she replenishes. She will not let the evil one win. She _cannot_ let the evil one win. And though there is no time for her, and no time for Revan there is time for the living.

Every day they stave off the inevitable is another victory. Fifty years, and Bastila and Atton will never know another war. A hundred years, and Vaner will have lived out his life in peace. Two hundred, three hundred, and maybe, just maybe, they would have a chance. A chance at victory.

She leaves now. She will visit Atton and Bastila. Atton has a right to know what happened to her, and she will watch over Bastila for Revan. And Vaner after Bastila. And Vaner's children after him. And their children, and their children's children.

And when the time is right she will make certain that there will be someone to rescue Revan.

KoToR KoToR KoToR

Revan is glad for Meetra's presence. Were it not for her he would have been lost long ago. If there was a long ago. How long has he been in stasis now? He wonders, sometimes, why Scourge betrayed them. His instincts tell him that it was not as simple as it appeared, that something more fueled the Sith's decision.

He is fighting the Emperor, fighting in the only way he can. The Emperor takes knowledge from him, and he takes some in exchange. The connection works both ways. Revan plays on the Emperor's paranoia. His warns caution. And unconsciously, the Emperor heeds his prisoner. Yet the reverse applies. The Emperor draws on Revan's fears, his guilt, his pain. It is a war fought in the halls of their minds, and it is a war Revan cannot win. But he can win the battles, and so long as he can he will not end his fight.

The battles are hard though and always, always, the shadows call to him. They promise strength; they promise victory. Even the Dark Side does not want the Emperor to win, for the Emperor would consume it, too. Just as he consumed Narishma, leaving the planet a barren wasteland where the Force no longer even existed.

Meetra has gone now. it is the only sign Revan has of the passing time. When she returns she will tell him of the galaxy, of Bastila and Vaner, let him no what has occured inhis absense. She will let him know that time has passed.

But for now he is alone, and for the first time it upsets him. The years he was kept prisoner by Scourge and Nyriss it nether bothered him. He always had the Force. Yet now machines drain his very life, his very existence from him. Perhaps the problem is not that he is alone. Perhaps it is that he is not, for the Emperor is always there, always draining him, always ready to pounce on any weakness.

So it with relief that Revan sees a new being appear. It is not Meetra, but it is still a friend. At least, he hopes it is a friend. They had been enemies when last they had met, but he had been under the Council's influence, and the other under the Emperor's. Revan speaks, and the words come from his mind and heart, not his mouth.

"Hello Alek."

KoToR KoToR KoToR

AN: Well, you were warned about the spoilers. Revan and Meetra were betrayed by their Sith ally, Scourge. Meetra was killed, and Revan was placed in a stasis chamber by the Emperor. He doesn't age while he is there. The Exile chose not to enter the Force. Instead she is sticking around to help Revan. Vaner is Revan and Bastila's son.

This story is taking place during the 300 or so years that Revan is in stasis. The lack of clarity is done on purpose. For Revan and the Exile time simply does not exist.


	2. Alek

Timeless

Chapter Two

Alek

"You have hair."

The comment was so unexpected that Alek actually laughed. "It grew back when I died." He paused. "That doesn't make much sense, does it."

"Not really," Revan agreed. "It seems to be accurate though."

For a moment, or what seemed like a moment, they enjoyed the feeling of comradeship. The Alek sighed and turned away.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You saved me, you know. You broke me out of his programing."

"Technically, you'd done that yourself," the Force ghost pointed out. "Because of me you got reprogrammed, this time as the Council's pawn."

"And if you had not followed me to the unknown regions you would not have been turned by the Emperor to begin with." Revan's eyes narrowed. "We both know who's fault this really was. We didn't _choose_ to fall; _he_ broke our minds and bent us to his will."

Alek glanced aside, shaking his head. "We broke away. You were right on the Forge; I chose that path. The Emperor didn't tell me to kill you; I decided that on my own. Besides, I'd already fallen before we met him."

If Revan had been able to move he would have banged his head against the edge of the stasis chamber. "You chose it as much as I did. Which is to say - not at all. Yes, we broke away from the emperor, but the decision to attack the Republic was his. Alright, I'll give you _we_ were rather dark near the end, but if he had not turned us as he did, I doubt we would ever have considered attacking the Republic." Revan paused again, then smiled. "I'll give you the 'tried to kill me', but seeing as I _succeeded _at killing you, I think we're even. And," he cut Alek off before the other could argue, "before you question that, remember: by your reckoning you owe me, so my price is to stop feeling so guilty. Two: I'm your "_master" _ so you have to obey when I say we're even, and three, I seem to recall telling you you were supposed to kill me."

"In single combat," Alek retorted, before realizing what he had just said. "That was a really bad counter argument, wasn't it."

"Very." Revan's smile carried clearly through the Force. "You'll have to work harder apprentice."

"You know, technically you are not my Master." Alek grinned at his best friend, glad that they _were_ friends. "Just thought I aught to remind you."

"Sith master," Revan smirked.

"Ah, but I'm a Jedi again." A return smirk.

"Are you? How did that happen? I seem to recall you saying you couldn't, or wouldn't, return?"

"Well, I was feeling very remorseful, so apparently that counts. There was also the tiny matter of the Emperor forcibly turning us to the Dark Side." He shrugged.

"Well, I suppose if Ajunta could be redeemed four thousand years post mortem..."

Alek laughed. "He says hi, by the way. And I still have to do a penance, but it isn't so bad. I'll give you this though; it's a lot easier to atone in life. And takes a _lot_ less time."

"There's time in the Force?" Revan could not help but be surprised at that. "I had thought it was timeless."

"It is. Why do you think the penance is taking so long?"

You can't laugh in stasis, but Revan's delighted amusement traveled easily through the Force. "I've missed you Alek."

"Who wouldn't?" Alek grinned, but the smile faded swiftly. "There may not be time in the Force, but I have to get back soon. I just... I wanted to get the chance to make up with you. And to tell you, keep fighting. Don't let him win, Revan. You're stronger than that."

"I have no intention of giving up." Irritation laced the edge of the thought.

"I know. But.. I wanted you to know that you're not alone. We're rooting for you. All of us who followed you, we're watching you." He ran his ghostly fingers through his thick hair, revealing the edges of the blue tattoos. "Master.. I.."

"I get it." Revan sent a reassuring smile to his oldest friend. "And thank you. And tell the Revanchists the same. Let them know I'm not going to give up. Until the Emperor is defeated, I'll keep fighting."

Alek nodded. "I'll tell them." He shifted uncomfortably, running his fingers through his hair again. "I have to go now."

"I know. Try to make time to visit me again, alright."

Alek shot his a dismayed look. "But Master! There's never any time in the Force." He winked, and was gone, leaving Revan exuding waves of laughter.

Outside one of the guards chuckled, before blinking in confusion and continuing his rounds.

Timeless Timeless Timeless

"You're happy." Meetra was back, Revan saw. He wondered how long she had been gone. it could have been a minute or an age, or anything between. Strange, how the lack of time had not bothered him before.

"Alek was here. His sense of humor recovered along with his jaw."

Meetra snorted. "I'll bet. Would you like to know what has been happening in the galaxy?"

"Please."

"Vaner has grown up. He's a politician now."

"A politician? Not a Jedi?"

Meetra shook her head. "I heard him joking about the Force skipping a generation. He has your gift for persuasion though. He seems to have done more good for the galaxy as a politician anyway. He's married now, a lovely young lady by the name of Emess."

"Any children?" Time flew by so fast when it could not touch you. For a moment sorrow threatened to overwhelm him. He had missed ever knowing his son. He would never know the woman Vaner had married, never know his grandchildren, if grandchildren there were.

Meetra nodded, knowing Revan's pain. "Two. A boy, Bress, and a girl Reesa." She paused, studying the man before her, and smiled. "Vaner looks like you. He's done a lot for the galaxy. You should be very proud of him."

"I am." Had the words been spoken they would have been inaudible, so perhaps it was best that they were thoughts. "Bastila?"

Meetra sighed. "She still misses you. She refuses to give up hope. She knows you still alive."

Revan shut his eyes, tears forming despite the field. "The Jedi?"

"They flourish. The Order is nowhere near the strength it once was, but it grows stronger with every year. They're calling my companions the 'Lost Council' now. What a ridiculous title!"

Revan sent her a sad smile, agreeing with the sentiment. "Would 'Found Council' be any better," he suggested innocently.

"Very funny. No, it wouldn't."

"You saw Atton then."

A nod. "And my daughter. Visas was her master, you know." She shook her head in amusement. "Atton says she looks like me, but I disagree. She's her father's daughter."

He continues asking, and she answers as best she can. it cannot last, this almost normalcy, and they both know it. Still, it is good while it lasts.

And when the battle begins once more, he has this to give him strength. He fights for the future, his grandchildren's and Meetra's. And he fights for the past, for those who followed him before. He fights, and he will not surrender.

Timeless Timeless Timeless

Author's Note: Am I the only one who feels bad for Malak? After everything, it turns out he didn't even choose to fall. The reason he has his hair and the tattoos, is because wounds are healed in the Force, but he had the tattoos as a Jedi. His personality is the way it was at the beginning of Knights of the Old Republic comics. He's also trying to cheer Revan up.

I made up Meetra's daughter. So sue me. (Actually, please don't.) I LOVE Meetra/Atton, and I wanted them to have a child. The reason Meetra left her daughter behind is because, as a Jedi, she gave her up. So she wasn't raising her anyway... I chose Visas because I don't think Atton would have let the Disciple be her teacher, and I just did not want Briana for some reason...

I do not know if Vaner is Force sensitive or not. He might be, he might not, but someone did make that comment in the epilogue.

For Revan's next visitor take your pick:

Ajunta Pall

Ulic Quel-Droma

Vima Sunrider

There will be others, but you can pick from these three.


End file.
